Dark Fantasy Core Set/DFCS: Section II
Section II: World 'Setting:' The Dark Fantasy Core Set default setting is an Earth-like world far, far away. The overall technology level is late medieval/early renaissance. However, some areas are poorer technologically, and some anachronistic ultra high tech or steampunk tech exists. The planet is designated DFCS00598, and termed D'Fcs (pronounced "dee fax") by loremasters, or commonly just "all the realms" for the world collectively. The official designation is largely unknown, and the average person on the street wouldn't really know what a "planet" is anyway. Other than its slightly different layout or twin moons--locked together into one single orbit--D'Fcs is otherwise much like our Earth. 'Continents:' There are three continents: Northland, Southland, and Eastland, and a number of island chains. The continents are more or less clustered together, with an incredibly vast ocean from Eastland's eastern shore to any other land mass. Northland and Southland are separated by a small joined series of seas. There are no land bridges connecting any of the continents. Southland: Southland is predominantly the home of Humanity. The largest, wealthiest, and most powerful nation is the Empire. The Empire is arguably the largest and most powerful nation in the world. The Empire is a complex and cosmopolitan society united by that most important thing: money. The various Empire states are largely left to govern themselves, and keep much of their own original culture. South and west of The Empire are the Elder Kingdoms, old and sometimes strange nations. Eastland: Eastland is a sparsely inhabited wilderness where great beasts are said to roam. Northland: Northland consists of three countries and one open wasteland. The countries are the Kingdom, the Confederation, and the Elven Homeland. The Kingdom is the default nation, and characters are assumed to be from there--and the campaign set there--unless otherwise noted. This nation will be covered below. The Elven Homeland is, as the name cleverly implies, the homeland of the Elves. No other species is allowed within its borders, under penalty of death. Two trade centers exist on that nation's borders--one connecting it with the Kingdom and one on the south coast. The Confederation is a cold, mountainous region known for its fierce warrior ethos. Independent raiders from the Confederation sometimes ply the eastern coast of Northland. Humans, Trolls, and Giants are found there. West of the Confederation and north of the Elven Homeland is a flat, desolate, cold, bleak, and largely uninhabitable land. This is not a nation, only a large geographic feature. 'The Kingdom:' The Kingdom is the default nation. Feel free to rename it, alter it, or replace it with your own kingdom. The Kingdom is ruled by a hereditary monarchy. It is divided into archduchies that were once sovereign nations. They are in turn subdivided into duchies, marches, counties, and baronies. Nobility in the Kingdom is inherited, but a merit-based system is in place to allow upward social mobility. The population is largely Human, but any species and ethnicity can be found there. It is a largely agricultural nation, and feeds much of the world. Much of its western and northwestern lands are unexplored. The Kingdom has a large standing army and strong navy, but has not been at war in living memory, nor does it conquer other lands. Deadly marines and resourceful scouts round out the Kingdom's military. The basic currency of the Kingdom is the silver florin. It is broken up into 10 copper pennies. 20 florins make up the much less common gold guilder. 'The People:' The people of D'Fcs are a diverse lot, with a variety of species, languages, occupations, cultures, ethnicities, and outlooks on life. Dwarves, Giants, Humans, and Trolls in the Confederation all essentially share the same culture. Goths live in an area that straddles the southern part of the Kingdom and the Northern portion of the Empire. Elves share a common ethnic variety. Trolls tend to integrate with the local cultures. The different nationalities of Humans are considered to be ethnically distinct, and an endless variety of customs, appearances, and cultural mores can be invented for new ethnicities. Make up your own. The vast variety of Humanity can be found in the Empire and the Elder Kingdoms. Religion: Religion is important to most of the people of the realms. There are five main faiths and several cults. The differences between the two categories is largely dependent upon whom one asks. In general, main faiths will have open worship in dedicated buildings, while cults are more likely to operate in secret. The quick version of each faith follows: Main Faiths: *Temple of Light: official religion of the Kingdom and by far the most popular there; followers of the Prophet & the Book; *Openness: practiced worldwide; this faith believes all people are equal and that all religions spring from the same divine source; paradoxically, this faith has an underground splinter sect of Human supremacists; *Church of Merchants: popular in the Empire, this faith worships a mathematical conception of the divine; deity of wealth and commerce; *Red God: a warriors' faith commonly worshiped within the Confederation; this god is more revered as a divine example of pure rage and violence than worshiped as a deity; *Lord Chaos: the newest main faith; some don't consider this to be a real church at all, but rather a powerful and bold Demon cult with delusions standing; widespread and rapidly growing; started in southern Kingdom lands; Cults: *Gates of Doom: worships the Old Ones *Revenants: drug & poison using assassins; worships the god of death; originally from the Empire *Black Church: something of an anti-religion; this church's followers believe only in themselves, rather than a higher power; falsely believed to be a Demon cult, but this goes against the self-reliance aspect of this 'faith' *Wise Power: Demon cult; large & powerful, with nearly every member knowing some magic or herbalism *Eco-Druids: violent ecological terrorists *Wise Druids: attempts by Humans to worship "the Elven way"; few if any Elves follow this cult, however; highly fragmented into divers groups, each arguing that theirs is the original Category:DFCS